Love Confession
by Chrysolite Heart
Summary: Miroku wants to talk to Kagome by herself and Kagome is shocked when Miroku pronounces his true love to her but things get a bit...confusing when Inuyasha overhears the confession. Sort of a Mir/Kag humerous one-shot! Enjoy! LOL Chpt. 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Love Confession

Love Confession

Chrysolite Heart

Ok, so basically this is just sort of a one-shot between Kagome and Miroku. The whole idea is for humor though, so…I don't own Inuyasha, now enjoy!

"Um…Kagome, could I see you for a moment?" Miroku asked Kagome tentatively as their group sat around their picnic lunch. All heads turned to glance at Miroku curiously. Inuyasha and Sango especially, Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"What for?" she asked as she took a bite out of the rice ball she was holding. She chewed hungrily as Miroku answered.

"Ah…nothing really, there's just a certain _matter _I want to discuss with you. Is that alright?" Miroku replied, starting to get up. Before Kagome could answer, Inuyasha jumped in.

"Hey, what're you getting up for? Anything you can say to Kagome you can say to us right?" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. She set down her rice ball and smiled kindly at Miroku, deciding to ignore Inuyasha.

"Yes of course, where would you like to go?" Kagome responded. Miroku smiled gratefully to her and then apologetically at Inuyasha. Kagome gave Inuyasha a sharp look that made him sit down, he wasn't happy but it was something. Inuyasha muttered to himself as he slurped up his bowl of ramen, one eye on his food and one eye watching Kagome and Miroku walk off a bit. Sango was also watching Miroku lead Kagome off, half curiously, half suspiciously.

Miroku eventually came to halt after leading Kagome away from their camp a bit. They had walked into the forest, and, although not far in, they were far enough so that trees were covering them from any passing eyes. Kagome stopped and then looked at Miroku curiously.

"Well, you said you wanted to discuss something, what is it?" Kagome asked patiently. She saw Miroku fidget a bit and wondered what could be making the monk so nervous. Eventually, Miroku took Kagome's hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Lady Kagome, I've never felt this way about anyone before. Please, will you bear my children?" Miroku said earnestly. Kagome was just about to laugh and pull her hands away when she noticed the serious expression on Miroku's face. It wasn't the same as the one he had had when he had last asked her this question. It puzzled her and she paused, recollecting her thoughts and wondering how to answer him.

Inuyasha watched as the two walked into the forest. He couldn't stand to have them out of his sight and not knowing what they were up to. Quickly he made an excuse to leave. Sango dismissed him casually, she was obviously caught up in her own thoughts about what could be going on, but unlike Inuyasha, she wasn't nosy enough to go over there and find out. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, one couldn't tell as Inuyasha headed towards the direction Kagome and Miroku had went. When he got close enough to smell each of their scents clearly he jumped up into a high tree where he got a clear view of two. He found himself growling when he caught sight of Miroku holding Kagome's hands in his. What surprised him even more was that Kagome did not shake him off. In his curiosity he leaned forwards a bit so that he could hear. It was then that he heard Miroku's question. Although it was a regular question, he could tell that Miroku was serious and nearly fell of the branch he was sitting on…until he did.

Kagome hesitated before trying to pull her hands out of Miroku's nervously.

"Um…why don't we sit down and discuss this," Kagome said after a pause. Suddenly there was a loud thud beside them and a muffled groan. Kagome jumped back and let out a bit of a surprised scream. She quickly put her hand over her mouth. Miroku stood in front of her to protect her but the figure didn't move. They approached it slowly. Suddenly the figure leaped up in a cloud of dust.

"Inuyasha?" both Kagome and Miroku squeaked in recognition. Kagome out of relief and Miroku out of terror. Miroku cleared his throat.

"Say, how long have you been here?" Miroku asked with a weary smile. Inuyasha glared daggers at Miroku. Without a word, Tetsuiga was drawn. Miroku backed down a bit and glanced between Kagome and Inuyasha, begging Kagome to save him. But at the moment Kagome was too stunned to do anything.

"Now, now, Inuyasha, I'm sure we can talk this over, right?" Miroku tried to reason.

"Aaaah!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards Miroku at full speed, Tetsuiga swung over his shoulder.

"Lady Kagome…?" Miroku said tentatively. Still, Kagome didn't respond. Hoping to live until tomorrow, Miroku did the only thing he could. He ran.

"Aaaaah! Somebody save me!" Miroku cried desperately, running for his own dear life. Inuyasha was on his tail.

"If you even _think _about trying a stunt like that I'll rip you into pieces, you hear me?!" Inuyasha yelled after him. The chase continued around the area and eventually came into view of Sango, Kirara and Shippou who sat watching curiously. Sango shook her head with a sigh and went back to her food calmly. Kirara looked at her owner and then the circus act before him. She made a bit of a shrug with her shoulders and meowed and then her back on the pair. Only Shippou continued to watch with curiosity. After a moment he blinked his eyes several times and glanced at Sango.

"Do you think we should give some medicine?" Shippou questioned. Sango smiled in an amused way and shook her head.

"No, they'll be fine after a couple more hours of that," Sango replied calmly, gesturing towards a now crying Miroku and gleeful but angry Inuyasha. Shippou nodded in understanding.

Meanwhile, Kagome continued to stand in the forest, in the same position they had left her. She stood there, with her hands still up as if Miroku were still holding them and her body frozen. After a few moments she blinked rapidly, looked around at her surroundings, a crazy Inuyasha chasing a desperate Miroku and Sango, Shippou and Kirara all still sitting at the picnic blanket calmly eating their food, she wondered _what in the world just happened here? _

A/N:

Ok, so it wasn't that funny, not something you could actually laugh at. But it was at least humorous, right? I think it could've been better written I just couldn't think of any ideas to write in. Ah well…tell me what you think and thank-you in advance to anyone who reviews (which will be everyone, right?)!


	2. Chapter 2

Love Confession

Love Confession

Chrysolite Heart

A/N: Well thank-you for the support of this and out of request I have decided to write a short but sweet chapter 2. Although this might not be the end depending on where I finish it and what your responses are, so, please enjoy! And I really do wish I owned Inuyasha…but I don't. : (

Chapter 2

The next few days, to say the least, were sufficiently awkward. Yeah, I bet you never would've guessed. It didn't help with Miroku throwing pleading looks at Kagome, Kagome throwing confused looks at both Miroku and Inuyasha and Inuyasha throwing, no hacking, death glares at Miroku. Oddly enough you would think that this might bother Sango but Sango seemed quite calm about it, it made Kagome wonder.

They travelled along quietly down the road. No one said anything, but really, there was nothing to be said. Each of them paced as quietly as possible, as if daring not to make a sound. Inuyasha had eventually stopped chasing after Miroku but there was no saying Inuyasha wouldn't hold it to him. The silence was much more than awkward but an occasional clearing of a throat was the most sound they got out of anyone until sunset that evening. By that time they had reached a small village and decided to take refuge for the night there. When they had all settled down 3 voices spoke at once:

"Kagome?" Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango looked back and forth at each other. Miroku could understand why Inuyasha would want to speak to Kagome, but Sango? Was there something between Sango and Kagome? Oh no. This was very bad. Kagome eventually looked, bewildered between the three sets of eyes gazing at her until she settled on Sango, figuring she'd be safest with Sango. Miroku, astonished and with strange thoughts going through his mind quickly grabbed Kagome's hand.

"No Kagome, don't go," he said rapidly. Kagome blinked at him and then his hand on her wrist. Miroku could feel Inuyasha glaring at him again and quickly released Kagome's hand.

"Why?" Kagome questioned. Miroku took a deep breath, preparing himself to be hit by a huge hunk of bone in the shape of a sword and a huge hunk of bone in the shape of a boomerang.

"Please…" Miroku whispered. "I don't want you to be lesbian!" he screeched. Kagome blinked in surprise. Sango blinked in surprise. Inuyasha blinked in surprise. The whole wide world blinked in surprise.

"WHAT?" came Sango's reply. "Is that what you think of me?" Sango demanded. WHACK! The poor monk's reaction was too slow and was quickly being hammered into the ground.

"Err…" Kagome wasn't sure what to do. This was probably not good, not good at all. Another sounding WHACK came, this was from Inuyasha.

"Is that what you think of Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome cringed. Nope, definitely bad.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, have mercy on the poor!" Miroku cried desperately, his mouth full of dirt. Sango growled. Not actually growled the same way Kirara does though … in the human way, y'know?

"You know what? I think this needs to be settled," Sango decided, looking back and forth between Inuyasha and Miroku. Then her gaze fell upon Kagome.

"Kagome…you need to take care of this problem somehow," Sango cried, gesturing an angry finger towards Miroku and Inuyasha. Well, really Inuyasha because Miroku was still in a deep hole within the ground trying to climb out. Kagome sweat dropped.

"Right, well, I, uh…" Kagome tried desperately to say something but was unsuccessful.

"She's right, Kagome, you need to decide who it is you really love!" Inuyasha demanded. A grunt came from the ground beneath them and an echo was heard

.

"Yes, Kagome, I agree, tell us your true feelings," except this phrase was repeated 3 or 4 times because of the echo. Kagome's eyes started to water and she sniffled. Oh no, she wasn't going to CRY was she? There was no way she could cry right now! A tear slid down Kagome's cheek.

…

You learn a new thing every day.

"I-I," Kagome began to say. "I don't know what to say," 3 sighs were heard.

"Kagome…" all 3 of them began with an echo that repeated itself 3 or 4 times.

"Miroku…" Kagome called. "I'm sorry," A small gasp was heard…that echoed 3 or 4 times before it stopped. Inuyasha was happily triumphing. _I won! Hah! Stupid monk, thought he could take Kagome away from me! I finally got him back for beating me in that game of checkers the other day! _He could just hear the hallelujah choruses now.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome continued. Inuyasha awaited eagerly for her to say it all aloud.

"No, Kagome! Please, don't do it, if you're mad at me about something…" the rest of his sentence was drowned out. Why? It has something to do with that echoing.

"Inuyasha," Kagome tried again. Inuyasha's ears pricked forward. Kagome sniffled again. "I'm sorry…"

Silence.

"Huh?" Inuyasha questioned. "What do you mean you're sorry…?" Inuyasha demanded angrily again. _Damn, now I might actually have to have that rematch of checkers with Miroku now…what a shame. _

Kagome's bottom lip quivered. "The truth is…" Sobs began erupting Kagome's body.

….

…

…

"I'M IN LOVE WITH KOUGA!!"

Silence.

A whirlwind comes up and moments later Kouga is standing before them all.

"Hah, that's right! In your face dog-turd!" And with a smirk, he carried Kagome off.

A bird chirped in the far away distance.

More silence.

"Um…guys? Want to help me up now?" Miroku called from the bottom of his dirt pit. Sango and Inuyasha ignored him, still shocked. And ignored him 3 or 4 times when the question echoed over again.

Back With Kouga and Kagome

"There you go, Kagome," Kouga said, putting Kagome down gently. "You know, you were really good back there, I was impressed," Kagome just smiled at him and held her hand out expectantly. Kouga looked at her curiously and Kagome rolled her eyes. He knew what she wanted.

"Come on, I won the bet and you know it…now pay up,"

A/N: So…? What did you think? I think that's going to be the end of it actually, I doubt it was as good as the last chapter but there was more of a plot to it in this one. I hope you guys liked it! Reviews would be nice too please!!


	3. Chapter 3

Love Confession

Chrysolite Heart

A/N: So I've been getting a little speculation over _what_ exactly the bet was supposed to be. To be honest, the thought of throwing Kouga into the story only randomly came up and so I was going to leave the actual bet itself up to the reader. For me, I imagined it to be something like Kouga teasing Kagome about being in love with Inuyasha and Kagome bashfully denying it. And so, to make things fun, Kouga bets that Kagome could never tell everyone (especially Inuyasha) that she was in love with someone else, like himself. And thus, the bet began. Something like that :P


End file.
